dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hae Jin
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박해진 / Park Hae Jin *'Nombre Chino:' 朴海鎭 / Pu Hai Zhen *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 187cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' WM Entertainment Biografía Park Hae Jin, nacido el 1 de mayo de 1983) es un modelo y actor surcoreano que coprotagonizó series de televisión como East of Eden & Doctor Stranger. Es mejor conocido por su papel en la serie de televisión MBC East of Eden en el que coprotagonizo a Shin Myung-hoon. Park también se puede ver la reproducción del hombre que lleva en algunos dramas chinos. A finales de 2013, actuó en el drama de SBS de alta calificación, My Love From the Star. En 2014, se unió a la serie de televisión SBS Doctor Stranger el cual protagonizó a Han Jae-joon/Lee Sung-hoon o más conocido como el "Jefe Han". Dramas * Cheese in the Trap (tvN, 2016) * Secret Society of Men – Friends (2015) * Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) * Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) * You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013) * love Leo (Hunan TV, 2013) * My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) * Another Brilliant Life (Hunan TV, 2012) * Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (Hunan TV, 2011) * Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) Películas *Snow is on the Sea (2014) * The Rhythm of Chopsticks (2010) Temas para Dramas *''Wei Le Ni Wo Yuan Yi (为了你我愿意) For You I'm Willing tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) *''Yi Ding Yao Zhe Yang Ma (一定要这样吗) Must It Be Like This tema para Qian Duo Duo Jia Ren Ji (2011) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2014) *Gag Concert (KBS, 2012) *Happy Together (KBS, 2012) *Family Outing (SBS, 2009-2010) *Shin Dong Yup & Shin Bong Sun's Champagne (KBS2, 2009) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2009) *Every Day (Hunan TV, 2009) *TAXI (tvN, 2009) *Family Outing (SBS, 2008) *Are You Ready? (KBS2, 2007) *Ambitious (SBS, 2007) Embajador *'2007:' Seoul, Youth Ambassador ban alcohol and tobacco *'2008:' South Korean Ministry of Education, Science Credit Bank image ambassador *'2009:' Korea Tourism Organization to promote Korean (Junto a Park Eun Hye) *'2013:' Ambassador Chinese Cultural Fund of TGC *'2014:' China's "Land of Love‧Mother Reservoir" ambassador special fund *'2014:' Seoul Yongsan, Tax Day honorary chief of public welfare Programas de Radio *허경환의 별이 빛나는 밤에 (MBC, 17.11.2014) Anuncios *'2016:' Lotte Duty Free *'2015:' Nike Sportswear *'2014:' Novita *'2014: '''Café Enjoy forte *'2014:' Ajisen Ramen *'2011:' Baskin Robins (Junto a Shin Min Ah) *'2011: Samsung Galaxy S2 *'''2009: Ad Hawk *'2007:' Lotte Confectionery *'2006:' Baskin-Robbins 31 Videos Musicales *'2007:' The Way - Love.. It hurts Reconocimientos * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: 'Premio KDA (Bad Guys) * '''2014 ' '''Carta de agradecimiento de distrito de Gangnam: '''Voluntario y donar para los niños victimas de acoso sexual. * '''2014 Star Citizen Award: '''premios ciudadano. * '''2008 Asia Model Festival Awards: Actor popular * 2008 MBC Drama Awards: Nuevo actor por East of Eden * 2007 43rd Baeksang Awards: Mejor nuevo actor por Famous Princesses * 2006 KBS Acting Awards: Nuevo actor * 2006 KBS Acting Awards: Mejor pareja con Lee Tae Ran Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Seoul Art College. *'Aficiones:' Montaje de maquetas de plástico, cocinar, coleccionar zapatos (tiene aproximadamente mas de 700 pares). *'Debut:' 2006; KBS Drama Famous Princess *'Servicio Militar: Fue exento del servicio militar * '''Familia: Padre, Madre (divorciados), hermana mayor, hermanastro menor y sobrina. * Mujer ideal: Kim Go Eun * Actualmente (2016) es embajador de 6 fundaciones. * Creó un teatro en China, en el cual todas las ganancias van para operaciones y ayudas para los niños enfermos, con las dos primeras ganancias pagó la operación de reconstrucción de orejas de un niño de 6 años y una operación de corazón a una niña de 7 meses. Park Hae Jin fue a visitarlos al hospital tanto antes como después de las operaciones. * Diseñador y dueño de la marca VーMODERN * Donó 100 millones de won (aproximadamente $100,000 dólares) para las personas en Busan quienes recientemente fueron afectadas por las inundaciones. El actor espera que su donación ayude a las personas, especialmente ahora que el feriado tradicional coreano''' '''Chuseok está cerca. Fue reportado que previamente el actor realizó una donación a través de '''UNICEF '''cuando ocurrió el accidente del ferry Sewol en abril. Aunque no fue revelado, Park Hae Jin dijo que espera que el dinero ayude en los gastos de manutención y psicoterapia de las víctimas. * Durante la rueda de prensa de Bad Guys, se informó que Park Hae Jin se hizo daño en la rodilla en una de las escenas de acción mientras rodaba la primera toma, pero aun estando lesionado, decidió no parar hasta que la toma fue dada por buena. *Es el primer modelo masculino para la marca de cosméticos Sooryehan * El 7 de octubre del 2014, en pleno rodaje de Bad Guys colapsó, debido al rodar durante 6 días sin apenas descansar, lo que hizo que fuera llevado con urgencia al hospital. Se le encontró un edema de los ganglios linfáticos debido a la fatiga y su reciente dolor de garganta. Nada mas ser dado de alta, en contra de los consejos médicos, volvió al rodaje. * Debido a sus antecedentes médicos (psiquiátricos) Hae Jin fue exento de realizar el servicio militar. * El 17 de octubre del 2014 donó 100 millones de Wons para los ancianos que viven solos. * El 31 de octubre, Park Hae Jin realizó un servicio de voluntariado junto a sus fans e internautas que dejaron comentarios ofensivos sobre él. * El 11 de Enero del 2015, sufrió una lesión de espalda durante la grabación del drama chino “Secret Society of Men – Friends” ocasionando que llevase un corsé terapéutico además de ir en silla de ruedas. No recibiría tratamiento hasta después de terminar la filmación, para no retrasar el drama. * El 19 de Mayo del 2015 entró en la sociedad de honor de Corea siendo el nº 91. * En 2016 cantó la canción de Lotte Duty Free del anuncio que protagonizó https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkWrD5AAao0 Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *CYworld Pagina Personal *Blog en Ameblog Galería Park_Hae_Jin.jpg Park Hae Jin2.jpg Park Hae Jin3.JPG Park Hae Jin4.jpg Park_Hae_Jin5.jpg Park Hae Jin6.jpg Park Hae Jin7.jpg Park Hae Jin8.jpg Categoría:Nacidos en 1983 Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CCantante